My Prize
by Kitty Alvers
Summary: This is Lance/Kitty. Scott loses to Lance in a race and Kitty now belongs to Lance. Kitty's first day of being a prize! And it starts with going to school! R/R five reviews for part 4!
1. I AM HIS WHAT!??????????

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men at all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U HEAR ME!!!???? SANTA FORGOT TO GIVE THEM TO ME!!!!!

A/N- This is my first Evolution fic! Please tell me what you think!

Sum- Scott and Lance have a race and the prize is…KITTY!?

" Okay Summers lets race." Lance said as the two got into another fight. Todd was with Lance and Kurt was with Scott. They were at school and Scott ran into Lance in the hallway.

" I have no reason to Alvers!" Scott said trying to push his way through, but he got no where.

" Yo I think he is scared!" Todd said to Lance.

" He is not!" Kurt snapped at the smaller boy, the two started to have a staring contest.

" Then why don't you race me?" 

" For what?"

" I know!" Todd cried, " the cat!" All four turned to Kitty who was walking down the hallway going to her next class talking with her friends. 

" So what do you say?" Lance asked with a smirk as he still watched Kitty walk.

" You are on! There is no way you can win! That jeep of yours has to be the slowest thing on earth!" Scott said, " after school, we meet by the flag pole. I hope your jeep can run long enough for the race."

" You are on!" Lance told him before leaving with Todd, they were gonna skip the rest of the day and get the jeep ready.

" Scott you must be crazy!" Kurt said, " not only will Kitty kill you so will Logan and Ororo!" 

" I am not going to lose so you have nothing to worry about!" Scott told him as they went to class.

" This isn't good…" Kurt mumbled as he followed Scott to their next class.

" Like why aren't we leaving?" Kitty asked as she got to the flagpole. The rest of the X-men and brotherhood were waiting.

" Scott and Lance are having a race!" Pietro told her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

" Like EW!" She cried moving away.

" You-just-know-you-want-me!" Pietro told her. Kitty glared before moving away.

" Let's go!" Lance shouted, Scott nodded, the race was for around the school and back. 

" On your mark…get set…GO!!!!!!!!!" Todd shouted he jumped as the two cars came racing by.

Scott was winning, but had to stop when the principal backed up, letting Lance win the race! " I want a rematch! I had to stop!" Scott snapped.

" You lost Summers! I get my prize." Lance informed them.

" NO!" Scott snapped.

" Like Scott give him the prize so I can get home! I have like a huge test tomorrow!" Kitty said.

" You are the prize," Scott informed her.

" WHHHHHHHHHHHHATTTTTTTT?!!!?!?!!??!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!!?!?" Kitty cried.

END OF THE PROLUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What do you think???? 


	2. Everyone knows

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I am gonna post this at my Kitty/Lance mailing list. Please join! Please R/R! More review the more I write!

My Prize part 2

When they got back to the mansion Logan and Ororo were watching TV together. The professor was in his study. Kitty was still yelling at Scott for the whole prize thing. Logan over heard it, " YOUWHAT?!"

" It's not my fault!" Scott said putting his hands in front, " I was going to win, but the principal back out in front of me!"

" You shouldn't have made me the prize!" Kitty snapped at him. She stormed up the staircase to her room.

" You know…." Logan began.

" That I have training with you before and after school for one week?" Scott asked.

" I was going to say two weeks…"

" One week is enough." Ororo said to them before getting up and leaving the room. She went to check on Evan.

" Go get ready…it will begin in five minutes." Logan said before leaving and getting ready.

" Great…" Scott mumbled dragging himself up the stairs to his room to change.

" Hey man, it vouldn't have happened if you never agreed to giving him Kitty." Kurt said passing him.

" I know! But it's Alvers! I HATE ALVERS!" He shouted on the top of his lungs.

" I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR FOR TOMORROW!" Lance shouted from his room, he wanted to look good for Kitty.

"Yo man don't worry! It's just the kitten!" Todd said coming into the room. Pietro and Todd came in behind him.

" Don't-worry-she-is-just-a-geek!" Pietro said as he ran around the room.

" Did he get into the sugar?" 

" I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me!" Todd said, " you know he is to fast."

" I am going shopping, I need a new outfit." Lance said getting up.

" But you don't have any money." Fred said.

" I do…don't you three wonder where I have been after school? I had to take up a job!" Lance informed him.

" Then why don't we see any money?" Todd asked.

" I am using it for what we need…and I NEED something to wear for tomorrow!" 

" Fine-go-to-the-mall." With that Pietro 

" I am like going to the mall!" Kitty called down as she and Rouge went to leave the house.

" Vait! Ve are gonna go vith you!" Kurt said as he and Evan ran next to Kitty and Rouge.

" Fine, let's just go." With that the three left. Risty was waiting for Rouge when they entered the main doors.

" I'll meet you back here around eight." Kitty said, she went right.

" We are gonna get music." Evan said as they went to get music.

" If ya not here by eight…Ah leave with out you." Rouge said as they left.

Kitty went into all of her favorite stores; bought some cloths and she still didn't feel better. She went and got a milkshake at the food court. And ran into…

" Kitty?"

" LANCE?!" Kitty shouted almost falling down in surprise. 

" What are you like doing here?!" 

" I needed to get some new clothing…" Lance answered, they walked over and sat down at a table.

" I came to like shop you know?" Kitty said as she drunk some of her milkshake. 

" Yeah…" Lance started to blush, he was sitting with the girl of his dreams, "I have to get going before those idiots mess up the house." 

" So then I'll see you tomorrow at school?" 

" I am picking you up…no the losers will have to find their own way to school." Lance informed her, Kitty smiled and nodded.

" See you tomorrow then." Kitty said as Lance left the food court. 'Maybe this whole prize thing isn't THAT bad…' 

" Hey Kitty!" Evan shouted as he and Kurt went up to her, " was that Lance?"

" Yeah…he was like shopping for some cloths. He ran into me, he is gonna like pick me up!" Kitty said a little to happy.

" You really like him?!" Kurt cried amazed that an X-man would like a guy from the Brotherhood!

" NO!" Kitty cried, she gave Kurt a look, " Risty and Rouge should be coming soon so we can go home."

" We're right behind ya," Risty said as she and Rouge came up, " I'll see you guys tomorrow, BYE!"

" See ya." Rouge said to her friend, "so are we ready to go?" 

" Yeah." Kitty said as she started to talk to Rouge, asking her about Lance. Rouge was slightly annoyed but couldn't help to smile. Her young friend was in love. She answered all of Kitty's question.

" I think you like him…I bet you are happy with the whole prize thing!" Rouge said as they got into the car.

" I like whatever! I so don't like him. And I am so mad at like Scott for doing this whole prize!" Kitty said looking mad.

" You couldn't be happier."

" Can you tell? Cause I don't think he gets it!" Kitty said annoyed.

" Don't worry, I know he likes you." Rouge reassured the girl, they got into the car and left for home.

The next day Lance woke up an hour early, he had to drop Todd and Fred off at school then go and pick up Kitty. He wanted to shower and all before they left.

" Yo man why do we have to get an hour earlier?" Todd asked annoyed, as he hopped down the stairs.

" Because I need to pick up Kitty and get her to school, with out you two with me!" Lance said.

" Yo man why not?"

" A last time you three were together you got your slim all over her, and Fred wouldn't leave her alone! There for I am dropping you two off and then gonna go pick her up and take her to school."

" Fine!" Fred said annoyed, " what about breakfast?"

" I'll give you money, go to Burger King!" 

" How much money?"

" A 50! Now get ready so I can finish up!" Lance shouted as he turned the water off. He showered before waking the two.

" I hate Pietro!" Fred said, " he gets to stay asleep until two minutes before school begins, so he can chat it up with the cheerleaders!"

" Well at least he is taking us to Burger King for breakfast." Todd said he was about to say more when Lance came down the steps. He had on jeans with no holes a white T-shirt with a blue button down shirt open over it. His hair the stuck up was gelled down. 

" Let's go." Lance said getting his book bag. 

" Why is he all dressed up like that?" Fred asked.

" He wants to show off in front of Kitty.

At the mansion, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty cried looking at her clock, " why didn't it go off?!" 

" It did at four thirty.' Rouge said, " but ah thought you messed up and turned it off."

" I only have an hour to get ready for Lance!" Kitty cried running into the bathroom.

" HEY!! I NEED TO BRUSH MY TEETH!" Rouge shouted a hand went through the door and a tube of toothpaste hit Rouge in the head, " ow! You could have given it to me nicer! I still need my toothbrush!" Again it hit her in the face. Before Rouge could comment the shower was on. 

" Morning," Rouge said coming down the stairs, " where is Scott and Logan?" 

" Training," Ororo replied, " they should be in soon."

" Hey everyone!" Kitty said coming into the kitchen forty-five minutes later. She had on a pink top with a black skirt; her hair was left down.

" Half pint what are you doing? Go change!" Logan told her.

"Logan leave her be, she looks great. Is this for Lance?" Ororo asked. 

" Well…" Kitty was cut off by the doorbell, she got up and ran to the door to see Kurt answering it with Scott.

" Go away Alvers!" Scott snapped.

" Scott! Leave him a…" Kitty stopped when she saw him. 'He looks so cute! He did this for me?' She wondered. 

" Listen bud…" Logan started.

" You look great! Like Let me get my things." Kitty said before running up the stairs, she came running back a second, "later lets go." 

" See you guys at school, have a nice day Logan…Ororo." Lance said, Logan snorted while Ororo smiled and nodded.

The two got into the jeep. " You look great Kitty." Lance said as he started the car.

" You look great too, you changed your style." Kitty said.

" Hey if I was going to be seen with you I have to look good." Lance explained as they took off to school.

End of this chapter! So it took me so long I hate how it was so I had to change it. And I rewrote the whole thing. So here is chapter two, chapter three is them at school! Another thing is Rouge's 'friend' who really is her mother, going by Risty or is it Rusty? I can't ever get it right! Please tell me!!!!!!! Tell me what you think. I am sorry if there are any mistakes it's late and I am tired! Also watching WWF! Well talk to you later. MID TERMS THIS WEEK!!! I am okay! Later all!


	3. Going to school as a prize!

My Prize part three!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN X-men Evolution! My father won't buy it for me…but he said he'd buy Barney (don't own him either, to bad…kill the dinosaur!!)…. I do own David!!!

Okay also I don't know the classes that they have and who is in what class with who. I know Pietro is older then Kitty, but I got them in the same History class. I am trying to make Pietro and Kitty have a brother/sister like relationship. Please review! Five reviews to keep this story going!

Kitty and Lance pulled up to the school, they noticed that Scott was close by as well. He must have made the others hurry up so they could leave.

" I can't stand him at times! He like has to always follow me around!" Kitty mumbled crossing her arms. They were early and the building had yet to open. Fred and Todd had broken in from the back and were in the lunchroom setting traps.

" One eye is annoying." Lance said, he let out an annoyed sigh as Scott tapped on the window, " yes?"

" I don't trust you two alone. I am sending Kurt to watch you." Scott said before the two could protest Kurt was in the back seat.

" Summers!" Lance said in a low voice, " how come you always have to get into my business?" 

" Well Alvers once this whole prize thing is over, I hope you leave Kitty alone!" Scott said before leaving.

" So…do you two know vhat's for lunch?" Kurt asked from the back, he got two glares, "Okay…blue fuzzy boy will shut up…"

" What do you want to do after school today?" Lance asked, " that is in less you have plans already."

" Nope, I am like free." Kitty said.

" She means free as she has nothing to do…not free like she'll have sex with you for nothing!" Kurt said in the back.

" Gee like Kurt you make me sound like a prostitute! Having like sex for money!" Kitty snapped at her German friend in the back.

" I…um…" Kurt was lost for words, " vell I am out of here! School is now open!" With that he left the two.

" Finally! He's gone!" Lance said, Kitty gave him a look, " I mean…ugh…" 

" I know what you mean, come on lets go. I don't want to be late for class." Kitty said as the two got out of the car.

" Right," Lance said, he offered her his arm and she took it. They walked into the building. Students started to talk.

" Like oh my god! Is that Lance!?" One girl said, " why would Kitty be with like Lance." 

" Hey he looks like cute!" Another one said, " she must have like changed him!"

" He doesn't deserve her!" One boy said, " I bet he stole those cloths! He can't take care of her."

" I bet she'll brake up with him in two days!" 

" No way! I like heard it was a bet between Summers and Alvers, and was like Pryde was the prize." A cheerleader said.

" I feel sorry for Kitty then." 

" Well see you at lunch." Kitty said kissing Lance on the check before going into her class. Lance smiled before leaving. His second kiss from Kitty. Even though he didn't get a kiss on the lips yet, he didn't care. As long as he gets to be with her like he does.

" Enjoy your time with her Alvers, cause it's almost over." Scott said when he saw Lance.

" As I remember we never set a time it ends…so as far as I know…I get to be with her for weeks, months, years and forever." Lance said with a smirk, " so what now there is a limit of time?"

" Well…we don't want your boss to get mad at you." Scott said turning to leave.

" Well…our boss left us." Lance said leaving, " oh and watch out at lunch…I heard that there will be…trouble."

" ALVERS!" Scott shouted but Alvers was gone. ' Great…just great. Kitty will soon be like them!' Scott shivered at the thought of little innocent Kitty being like Lance and the brotherhood, he shivered again when he thought of what Logan would do to him.

" Hey kitten what are you doing hanging with Lance?" A guy from Kitty's history class asked.

" He's my friend, David, if you have a problem with it go complain to someone who cares." Kitty said as she got up to move, but David grabbed her wrist and held it tight. Kitty felt her powers about to take control and her wrist slightly go through his hand. She regained control of it.

" I do have a problem with it. He's trash! You are way better then him!" David hissed Pietro ran over to him.

" Yo David…Goliath is waiten to fight you! Move it!" Pietro said pointing to the side.

David glared at Pietro before leaving, " Thanks…" Kitty mumbled rubbing her wrist.

" Anytime, can't let anything happen to Lance's girl." Pietro said taking a seat next to her.

" Yeah well, thanks. You're the best." Kitty said as class began. During the class Pietro fell asleep. Kitty took out a pen and started to draw on his arm. Class was over with in an hour. " Pietro wake up." Kitty started to shake him. Pietro jumped up.

" Did I miss anything good?" He asked as they left the classroom.

" Nope nothing…I got board and I was out of paper though…" Kitty said as she left to go to her computer class. Pietro looked confused until he noticed his sleeve was rolled up. He looked at his arm and saw happy faces, flowers and 'X-men rule'. 

" KITTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pietro shouted as he ran to the bathroom to was it off. He rubbed until his arm was red. He finally got it off.

" Hey Kitty!" Risty shouted seeing the younger girl.

" Hey Risty!" Kitty said giving her a smile.

" I heard about you and Lance." Risty said sitting next to her, " I mean that's crazy! You two are so different. What about that bald man you live with? Ain't he going to get mad at you?"

" He'll just give me a speech," Kitty said, " it's Logan I am worried about. He'll kill Lance." 

" Logan…he's that guy with the dark hair right? And he dates Evan's aunt?" Risty asked, Kitty gave her a look, " Rouge tells me these things!"

" Yeah that's Logan. Evan wasn't to happy about it, but he said he'll have to live with it." Kitty said, " and the Lance and me thing, it was a bet. Scott lost to him so now I am a little prize." 

" Poor you girl…that boy does love you a lot." Risty told her before leaving. Kitty watched her leave. Lance never talked to Risty! He hated her!

Well Computer class came and went. Kitty left with one of her friends and saw Lance waiting for her, " like I'll call you later." Kitty said as she left to see Lance. " Hey!"

" Hey, hungry?" Lance asked as they walked to the lunchroom.

" I packed…I don't think it's really food they sell you." Kitty said with a smile as they walked into the lunchroom. Pietro ran over to the group.

" That was cold kitten." He said walking next to her, " last time I sit next to you in history!"

" I told you I ran out of paper! And you were fast asleep! So I thought it was okay." Kitty said as she giggled.

" I thought we had something special!" Pietro said acting like he would cry.

" Pietro why don't you go and get something to eat." Lance said, Pietro nodded and left by the time the two were seated Pietro returned with tacos! 

" Yo, I trapped the cheerleaders and the football teams table!" Todd said as he stole a taco from Pietro. A cheerleader went to sit down and it pulled a string. Buckets of food came down on them and the football team.

" IT'S THEM!" Duncan shouted as he and the others that didn't get food on them ran over to Todd, Lance, Pietro, Fred, and Kitty. " I told you four to leave us alone or else! And it looks like you got a new friend." 

" Looks like the brotherhood got in trouble again." Scott said with a smirk.

" Yeah…but it looks like they might take it out on Kitty." Evan told him, Scott froze. 

" Great…we got to help them out." Scott said with a sigh as he and the others got up, "Duncan leave them alone."

" Stay out of this Summers!" Duncan snapped.

" Please Duncan?" Jean asked, Duncan sighed and nodded. He and his friends left the five alone.

" You owe us big!" Evan said as they left.

" Great…" Kitty mumbled, " I hang out with you three for one day, and I almost get my arm torn off and the football team and cheerleaders ripping me apart." 

" Huh?" Lance asked confused.

" David." Pietro told him, " tried something on her today. I got him to go away! Hey that kinda goes together!" Lance gave Pietro an odd look.

" Are you okay?" Lance asked Kitty, she nodded and gave him a smile. The bell rung and the students left the lunchroom. " Well next class we have together." 

" It stinks that Hank left and we have a new teacher." Kitty said as the walked together. 

" How about tonight we go to the movies?" Lance asked of no where.

" Sure!" Kitty said smiling at him.

END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! Sorry if it's rush or if it sucks. I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys! Suxs that the Eagles lost! DAMN! Next chapter, Lance and Kitty at the movies!!!!


End file.
